ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
As Thick as Thieves
Category:Quests Category:Windurst Quests Category:Artifact Quests de:So dumm wie Diebe fr:Mauvais voleurs Walkthrough * Speak to Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods at (J-3) for a cutscene and the three key items: Gang Whereabouts Note, First Forged Envelope and Second Forged Envelope. ** NOTE: You may have to speak with Nanaa Mihgo multiple times depending on various other quests. * Talk to her two consorts, Cha Lebagta and Bopa Greso who are just south of Nanaa Mihgo at (J-4). ** You do not have to be a Thief to continue with the remaining task and it does not matter which part is done first. Grappling ]] * Head to Sauromugue Champaign and try to meet one of the thieves by climbing up each of the 6 towers represented by big dark dots on the Sauromugue Champaign map. Check a ??? at the base of each tower. You will receive the message "it is impossible to climb this wall with your bare hands" until you check the one that spawns Climbpix Highrise. The ??? location rotates (randomly?) among the towers at the start of each game day. Locations: (G-6), (G-8)/(H-8), (I-7)/(J-7), (J-8)/(K-8), (K-9), and (I-9) (the dot/tower in I-10 is incorrect, go a short distance north of it to the tower in I-9). ** The tower at (I-9) is on the ledge and it can be reached by: *** entering Garlaige Citadel, passing through the third Banishing Gate and exiting into Sauromugue Champaign, *** entering Sauromugue Champaign (S) and using the Cavernous Maw, *** transporting to the Survival Guide on the ledge in (J-10), *** using the VW teleport (drops you at J-10, a few steps away from the Survival Guide). ** Because of the hourly ??? rotation, and what it takes to reach this one, it might be best to do this one first, early enough in the game day to visit the rest. *[[Climbpix Highrise|'Climbpix Highrise']]' Battle Strategy' ** Has high evasion. ** Can be defeated solo as low as level 50 depending on job and Alter Egos used. Very easy at level 65+. [[Talk:Climbpix_Highrise#Testimonials|''(see testimonials)]].'' * Go to the tower at (I-7)/(J-7) after defeating him. * Un-equip all your equipment so that you're not wearing anything. * Trade your Grapnel to the ??? for a cutscene and the key item: First Signed Forged Envelope. Gambling * Go to Lower Jeuno and talk to Sniggnix at (H-10) (in the back hallway at Muckvix's Junk Shop). He will play a little game of 'roll-the-dice.' All you have to do is keep rolling against him till you beat him. Then he'll tell you to go to Dangruf Wadi to gamble some more. You must beat the following 3 goblin brothers in order. ]][[Dangruf Wadi|'Dangruf Wadi']] * [[Saltvix|'Saltvix']] ** Trade Rock Salt to the ??? in (F-7). *** NOTE: Rock Salt can be obtained or stolen from the Wadi Crabs found at (G-12), (H-12) and (I-12). * [[Grasswix|'Grasswix']] ** Trade Gausebit Grass to the ??? at (F-4)/(F-5) where the underground tunnel comes out *** NOTE: Gausebit Grass can be obtained from the Wadi Hares found at (G-10). * [[Eggblix|'Eggblix']] ** Trade a Lizard Egg to the ??? in the corner of the tunnel in (E-12). *** NOTE: Lizard Egg - Can be obtained or stolen from the Steam Lizards found at (G-10). ** Eggblix is well hidden. Go to the furthest point west in F-11. There is a hidden cave entrance through the west wall up the hill. Once inside proceed to the hole and drop down. Head south a short distance and the tunnel bends left, the ??? is on the right. Gambling Tips * You will probably need several of Gausebit Grass, Rock Salt, and Lizard Eggs. You can buy some of each, or obtain them from the monsters in Dangruf Wadi. There is no set number as to how many you need - it all depends on how lucky you are. * Neither zoning nor logging out will clear wins. You can save time by using Escape to make the trip from Grasswix to Eggblix shorter. * You have to win 3 times to complete this quest. The last roll you do you will win by one. *Each time you roll against a Goblin you have to give them their favorite item. Once you've rolled, win or lose, the item is gone. If you have to roll again, you will need another item. Little Sister * Eggblix will tell you that his little sister, Gambilox Wanderling, actually has the Regal Die. * Exit Dangruf Wadi via the hidden exit to North Gustaberg at (J-3). Stay on the south side of the river * Check the ??? at (F-8). Examining it will spawn Gambilox Wanderling. * Defeat Gambilox Wanderling and check the ??? again for the Regal Die and a cutscene. [[Gambilox Wanderling|'Gambilox Wanderling']]' Battle Strategy' * Uses Bomb Toss and Goblin Rush frequently ** Also triggered by Mighty Strikes * Can be defeated solo as low as 50 depending on Trust used. Very easy at 65+. * You will need to fight Gambilox Wanderling for every thief that needs the Regal die. Finishing Up * Head back to Lower Jeuno and trade the Regal Die to Sniggnix to get the key item: Second Signed Forged Envelope. * Head back to Windurst Woods and speak to Nanaa Mihgo again to get your Rogue's Bonnet!